Mad Season
by mileouttahell
Summary: Jake contemplates...(slash!!!)


Title: Mad Season

Author: Taka

Date: (I'm going to try to remember to date all my stuff -_-;) 2/04/00

Rating: PG

Warnings: slash

Spoilers: SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS! If You haven't read book fifty and 

plan to, don't read this, cuz I'll ruin it for you!

Archive: UCA

Pairing: Eheheh...I bet no one's done it yet. Or maybe they have. *shrug*

Random notes: Where the hell are all these POV fic I'm turning out coming 

from lately? Eh...oh well.

Random author babbling: Upset because we had a meet in Santa Fe and we were 

bad on the way back. *cringes* My coach is scary. Anyway.

Do you think you can cope

You figured me out- I'm lost and I'm hopeless

I'm bleeding and broken

Though I've never spoken

I come undone...

You seem colder now

Torn apart, angry, turned around

Will that whole mad season

Knock you down?

- Matchbox 20, Mad Season

He's what I used to be, except he's not.

Sounds weird, doesn't it? In him, I can see all the fire and drive I used to 

have, before I just got sick and tired of this whole stupid war. He even 

looks like fire- golden brown hair and eyes the blue of the center of the 

flame. He burns so much brighter than I ever did- he's stronger, but it will 

be so much more tragic if he's ever put out.

He chose a lion- how ironic that he'd choose a morph that reminds me so much 

of someone I hate, while he himself is so likeable.

I know it's weird, but I wish I could have protected him. Protected him from 

becoming what I am now.

At the same time, though, I'm grateful. Because now I won't have to worry 

about the others so much. I'm subtly transferring control to him, because I 

know I can't do this anymore.

Cassie and I are over. It hasn't been acknowledged out loud, but we both 

know it. So here I am, free from leadership, free from a relationship, and 

what do I do?

I fall in love again.

Yes, I was in love with Cassie. But just because we were in love doesn't 

mean that we could have worked out. The ultimate in unfair.

Shattered heart on the rebound. I need to have a sign tacked to me to warn 

people away.

To warn him away.

Weird, to be falling in love with a guy. Maybe I'm bisexual. Or maybe it's 

just him. I firmly believe that it's not the packaging but the soul. Cassie 

was black, but that didn't matter in the slightest. This is just a step 

further.

"Hey," he says, laying a hand on my back and sighing. "Um...look. Much as I 

hate to admit it, there's still a lot I don't know. I figured you could give 

me some pointers."

"You shouldn't be here," I say flatly, trying to ignore the way his hand 

rests on my back.

He grins and runs a hand through his hair. In a scary way, he reminds me of 

Marco- especially the cynicism. "Hey, you're the one who wants me to take 

over. You're the one who's decided to slip me into your place. So- don't 

tell me what not to do."

I sigh and scoot over so he can join me on the rock. "Fine. What do you want 

to know?"

"Everything you can tell me. Every major battle, every minor one. Everything 

about our allies and our enemies. And everything about your friends- I 

really don't know them that well."

It was stupid- I was going to skip the part where we stole our parents away, 

except that I realized I couldn't. Not without leaving out a significant 

chunk of our stories.

And to my shame, I break down, choking, and look at my lap. I can feel my 

eyes scrunching up in vain, as a tear drips onto my lap, and my shoulders 

shaking, until a warm arm goes around them and pulls me into him.

"It's been hard, hasn't it?" he murmurs, not really asking, but more giving 

me unspoken permission to cry. And something just snaps.

I turn towards him, gripping his shirt in my hands and sobbing like there's 

no tomorrow. And who knows- there may not be. His other arm wraps around me, 

now, rubbing my back, just soothing me.

Ah, yes, he's easy to love. Strong, reliable, corageous, cares for his 

friends- he's perfect. A perfect choice to save the world.

How stupid can I be? Something takes over my body and I'm leaning upwards. 

My brain is screaming at me, but my body, classically, doesn't pay the 

slightest attention. But he seems caught by the same force and is leaning 

down-

He's kissing me! Oh my God!

I'm not thinking too well. Scratch that, I'm not thinking at all. I'm just 

melting.

Maybe he's the best choice to put me back together as well.

A/N: Good grief, what was I thinking?! OK, that sucked. Did anyone actually 

like that weird, weird piece? Let me know!

Uh...you do realize who the characters are, right?


End file.
